Beached Haru
by togy kay
Summary: Haru become afraid of water after acertain incident..


me no own free!, me not own character either, enjoy anyway.

**THIS MAY CONTAIN** **SPOILERS, BE WARNED. Well actually they are only at the start. OH WELL**

enjoy

Togy Kay

* * *

Haruka was walking home from school with all is friends he had met through the year and from his swim school. They had recently come first in the swimming tournament thanks to Rei, giving his position in the race to Rin. Rin had then transferred to their school, and to celebrate their victory they were going to the beach.

Today was the last day of school so they were free to do as they pleased, though their Coach and Teacher decided to join them for the trip.

They all they all met the next morning at the train station. Miss Amakata, was the first one there followed by Rin and Gou. Haru turned up with Makoto, and was soon joined by Nagisa and Rei. Coach was late, so late in fact that they missed the first train. By the time they got to the beach it was the afternoon.

The girls and coach went to the hotel, while Haru and the gang went to the beach for a quick dip. When they got back everyone said they were going to get some dinner leaving the boy there.

"Ive got a great idea, how about we tell horror stories and whoever tells the worst has to tied up around the arms all day tomorrow." Nagisa said, bouncing around.

Everyone agreed to it, and started telling their stories.

"Once upon a time…" Nagisa began

(I'm not going to write all these stories, if you want some horror stories told by these character, tell me and I'll put it in a different fic)

When it came to Haruka's turn, he looked up, piercing everyone with his blue eyes.

"Once upon a time, a man got home from the gym and he really needed a drink. He went to the fridge and there was no cold water, so he went to the tap. When he go there he found out the tap wasn't working. The man went to every dam and ocean, but there was not water….the end." Haru finished calmly.

"Has everything in your head got something to do with water?" Nagisa said with a laugh.

Everyone voted Haruka the looser. The boy didn't seem to care he just looked at them boredly.

Suddenly the door slammed open and the two girls and coach walked in with dinner. Once everyone had finished, they went to bed looking forward to tying Haru up tomorrow.

Nagisa and Rin got up early and tied him up, and they were hoping to get a good reaction when he woke up.

Soon when he did wake up, he just got out of bed not caring that he couldn't move his arms. He simply walked out to the table, where he was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. No one was going to help him eat his breakfast so he simply ate like a dog, smearing the food all over his face, and tipping his drink onto his lap.

Gou and miss, went to a hot spring while Coach slept in. everyone else went to the beach, where they found a cave and decided to go through it. They found that the end led to a cliff that was close enough to the water below, to be able to jump off it.

Haru simply walked around, still tied up while the other mucked around a bit. Rin pushed Rei who the fell into Haru. When Rei collided with Haruka, Hura tripped over the cliff. Haru fell holding his breathe

While he was in the water he tried to get the string undone, but couldn't get it loose. He fell through the water slowly unable to swim up to the surface; soon the darkness surrounded his body. He felt his life drifting away, and closed his eyes. He was suddenly being pulled to the surface.

Gasping for breath as he made it through the water's surface.

"Hes okay!" he heard Rin yell to the others.

Rin pulled him to the beach and untied him, he got up slowly saying he was heading back to the place they were staying.

When everyone got back they found Haru, fully clothed, wearing a tight pair of jeans that showed he didn't have bored shorts on underneath. They all found that rather unusual, but what was even weirder was when he looked at them, smiled saying…

"Welcome back guys!" he said in a sweet tone, "make sure to dry yourselves." He said noticing they were dripping wet.

Everyone was there in time or dinner, they had spaghetti bowl and Haru ate it pleasantly. That to everyone was quite weird as he would normally glare at anything that wasn't makeral, or something fishy.

Once everyone had finished thy had a bath. Everyone but Haruka, who simply told them he didn't feel like it. Haru had never said no to a bath before!?

The next morning was the same as the last except Haru wasn't tied up. When everyone left to go to the beach, he stayed behind. Everyone was starting to get really worried about him. When they got back he was reading quietly, and he refused to have a bath again.

"Come on you have to clean yourself!" Makoto said

"Don't worry, I'm all good as I am!" Haruka said in a rush.

Suddenly Rin was pushing him, and Makoto was pulling him towards the bathroom. Haru struggled to try and get free, only to fail.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Haru yelled, surprising the two taking him to the bathroom, enough to get away. Haruka dosnt yell and he never says no to water, what was wrong with him.

The following day they Dragged Haru out to the beach, and whenever he got near the water he would yell like a child. Soon everyone left him to do whatever he wanted to he went and sat under a big shady tree. Soon he was joined by Makoto.

"What's wrong, I thought you loved water." Makoto stated

"The water…its cold dark and painful, it can take a person into it darkness and they would be helpless." Haruka told they boy next to him.

"So what you're telling me is that you're afraid of water now?" Makoto asked.

Haru didn't answer and just watched everyone playing I the water. Makoto soon went and joined them, and left Haru sitting there lonely. Soon another family came to the beach, their twi children ran towards the water and started playing. There was a by that looked 7ish and a girl who looked around the age of 12.

Haru sat under the tree with his head down unable to pull one of his fake smiles, and unable to join his friends.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream. Haruka reacted instantly; the young boy had gotten caught in a rip and was being dragged towards the bottom of the ocean. Haru swam fully clothed, out to him. He got hold of the child and slowly made his way to shore.

The boy's family thanked him and he went back into the water.

"Haru, aren't you gonna change into your board shorts?" Gou yelled. Haru ignored her enjoying the feel of water on his skin.

Haru had went back to his usual self, and they only had one more day at the beach. So they all got up early went to the beach changed and went home.

The end

* * *

Thank you for reading. Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews.

Togy Kay


End file.
